Our Love Journey
by enluaurie kiiro
Summary: Kaito dan Len pacaran? Meiko dan Rin pacaran juga? Menurut anda apa yang terjadi di akhir cerita ini? NO YAOI AND YURI STUFF. Saya dan temen saya jalan nya masih lurus lurus aja kok.


Our Journey Love

**Meiko POV**

"Hey menurut mu yang mana yang enak?"

"Terserah kamu lah Rinny."

Hey perkenalkan nama ku Meiko , sekarang aku sedang berpacaran dengan Rinny ku tersayang. Yaap aku ini seorang lesbian dan kami sudah berpacaran selama sebulan. Kalo boleh akan kuceritakan sedikit bagaimana kami bisa berpacaran.

Sebulan yang lalu di sekolah ku yaitu SMA Voca tepatnya kelas IPA -2, kami kedatangan murid baru yaitu Rin Kagamine. Asal kalian tau, aku langsung merasakan yang namanya "Love At The First Sigh". Walopun gak terlalu yakin sih. Jadi sudah seminggu aku perhatikan dia dari kejauhan, sampai suatu saat aku memberanikan diri untuk nembak Rin. Dan ternyata dia menerima perasaan ku ini. Padahal kukira dia juga seorang cewek yang normal, yaah tapi aku beruntung dia mau menerima perasaan ku ini.

"Mei-chan kenapa bengong mulu, aku sudah kenyang sekarang, ayo kita ke kasir." sahut Rin yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku sambil menarik tanganku ke kasir.

"eh Rin aku saja yang bayar." dengan sigap aku langsung mengambil dompet yang ada di tas ku.

"tidak apa Mei, aku saja yang bayar." jawab rin dengan senyum manisnya, memang aku gak salah dalam memilih pasangan hidup.

Setelah dari café, aku mengantar Rin kembali ke rumahnya dan aku kembali ke rumah ku. Aku segera membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur dan mengingat apa saja yang kami lakukan hari ini bersama Rin. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara hp ku berbunyi. Ada pesan.

" eh udah dapat kabar belum kalo sebenarnya Kaito itu gay?" pesan Miku hari ini benar-benar membuat dahiku mengerut. Masa cowok ( yaah walaupun kuakui dia tampan) itu Gay? Yah namanya juga manusia samalah kayak gua, gak terbayang juga kalo aku jadi lesbian gini.

Setelah membaca pesan Miku aku langsung tertidur pulas diatas kasur ku yang empuk sambil memeluk guling kesayanganku.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar tepat ke wajahku membuat ku terbangun dari tidur ku yang nyenyak.

"Meiko! Ayo turun sarapan sudah siap!" teriak ibu dari bawah.

"Iya bu." aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengenakan seragam ku, selesai beres-beres untuk perlengkapan sekolah aku langsung melucur ke dapur tepatnya di lantai bawah.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, temanmu si Rin sudah menunggu di depan rumah! " aku hanya tersenyum, oh ya kalian belum tahu ya? Sebenarnya hubungan aku dan rin kami rahasiakan dari keluarga dan sekolah. Karena kalau sampai sekolah tahu ada salah satu muridnya ada yang berhubungan tidak normal seperti lesbian dan gay, akan kena diskros. Kalau keluarga sih, hanya gak mau aja ngasih tau.

" Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu ya maa." Selesai sarapan aku langsung pergi ke depan rumah, disana sudah ada Rin menunggu ku.

"Sudah lama menunggu Rin?"

"nggak kok, ayo pergi Meiko" jawab Rin sembari tersenyum. Selama perjalanan sekolah, kami hanya terdiam. Sampai Rin memecah keheningan.

"Umm .. Kamu umm.. pulang sekolah mau nonton bareng nggak?" tanya Rin terbata-bata. Aku sempat kaget karena ini adalah yang pertama kali Rin untuk ngajakin nonton bareng.

"Boleh! Tapi sepulang sekolah aku ada urusan OSIS dulu. Jadi kamu pergi duluan ke bioskopnya . Aku akan segera menyusul. Oke?" Aku memberi semangat kepada Rin dan Rin hanya merona sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ohayo minna-san!" ucapku sambil membuka pintu kelas.

"ohayo Meiko!" jawab Miku yang sedang asyik membaca komik yaoi. Yah seperti biasa, Miku ini adalah salah satu cewek fanatik yang menyukai komik-komik yaoi.

"Hey Meiko kenapa kau tidak membalas sms ku kemarin malem?" lanjut Miku, meletakan bejibun komik yaoinya yang ia bawa dari rumah dan berjalan ke arah mejaku.

"Maaf, aku terlalu capek kemarin jadi setelah mendapat sms dari kamu, aku langsung tertidur. Lagian kamu bisa dapet feeling darimana sih kok bisa seenaknya aja nganggep Kaito itu Gay?" aku menatap balik Miku dan duduk di tempatku seprti biasa.

"Memangnya kamu gak ingat apa? Kamu liat sendiri kan kemaren si Kaito itu ngeliatin Len mulu?" kata Miku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Memang sih, kan bisa aja Kaito memperhatikan Len karena ada sesuatu yang lain."

"Eh Meiko, aku tuh ya, udah bisa membaca tatapan mata cowok yang gay ama yang nggak. Makanya, kamu tuh sering-sering baca komik yaoi!"

"y-ya kali gua ikut-ikutan baca begituan tapi belum tentu ka-" belum sempat kalimat ku selesai, Kaito masuk ke kelas secara tiba-tiba dengan muka... yang bener bener keliatan habis diterima sama cewek.

Itu bener bener bikin buluk kuduk ku merinding. Apa jangan- jangan kata Miku benar kalau Kaito itu gay? Ah perasaanku saja kali itu, mungkin Miku terlalu banyak baca komik yaoi. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana ya si Rinny? Kok belum dateng-dateng." aku menunggu Rin di depan pintu bioskop tapi Rin belum dateng- dateng juga.

"hah..hah.. Maaf Meiko aku telat hah..hah tadi hah dompetku ketinggalan di kelas jadi aku langsung kembali ke sekolah dan mengambilnya."

Tiba-tiba Rin datang menghampiriku sambil berlari-lari. Yah intinya dia gak telat-telat amet lah.

"Yaudah gapapa kok, ayo masuk film nya udah mau dimulai tuh." kataku sambil memegang erat tangan Rin.

Selama kami nonton perasaan ku sangat tidak enak . Karena banyak pasangan normal berpegangan tanganlah, berciuman, dan bahkan ada yang lebih. Ahhrg bener-bener suasana yang tidak enak dan terlebih film yang kami nonton ini mengenai percintaan.

Haah jujur aja aku paling tidak betah dengan film percintaan kayak begini, tapi karena Rin yang meminta dan Rin yang memang sudah membeli tiketnya, yah mau gimana lagi? Jadi selama film berlangsung aku mencoba untuk mencari perhatian lain.

Tiba-tiba ada pasangan lain yang baru datang dan duduk tepat depan di depan kursiku dan Rin. Tapi, tunggu kok yang datang dua orang cowok? Heh kayak nya aku mengenal cowok ini.

Perhatian ku akhirnya teralihkan ke dua cowok tersebut. Tak lama aku memperhatikan, tiba-tiba mereka..

Glek!

Me-mereka berpegangan tangan! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Aku tidak kuat lagi aku memang benar-benar mengenal cowok tersebut. Tanpa ragu-ragu aku langsung..

"Kaito?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pundak cowok tersebut.

"Me-meiko?" jawab cowok tersebut sambil memutar kepalanya ke arahku. Ternyata benar itu Kaito! Aku melihat ke sampingnya dan melihat..

Glek

L-Len

Setahuku Len Kagamine ini juga berasal dari SMA Voca tapi Len berada di kelas IPS-3 yang letak kelasnya sangat jauh dari kelas kami. Bagaimana Kaito bisa mengenal Len?

"A-apa ya-yang kalian lakukan di-si-ni?" tanyaku kelagapan. Len dan Kaito cuman menatapku seakan aku polisi yang berhasil menangkap teroris.

"Mei sayang~ ayo keluar, aku dah laper nih!" perkataan Rin membuat mulutku terbuka lebar, apalagi saat mendengar Rin mengucapkan kata sayang yang lebih ditekankan. Walaopun aku sedikit seneng tapi kan-

"Ka-kalian ini lesbian?" tanya Len dan Kaito berbarengan.

Oke ini membuatku makin tidak enak.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya di café yang sering aku dan Rin datangi.

Dan seperti biasa keheningan menyelimuti suasana kami , sambil ditemani milkshake yang baru saja kami pesan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"sluuuurrp" Rin meminum milkshakenya dan..

"Oke, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit mempertajam pandangannya ke arah Kaito dan Len yang sedang tertunduk. Mungkin Rin kesal karena

"Kalian sebenarnya gay?" akhirnya aku memberanikan buka mulut dengan tampang masih gak percaya.

"Emm.. a-ano.." jawab Len kelagapan.

"Cepetan jawab! Kau sudah menghancurkan acara nge-date ku dengan Meiko jadi kalian harus membayar semua ini. Jadi katakan hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya!" tanya rin dengan tegas.

Aku hanya terdiam, aku tak berani menatap Rin, untuk hari ini aku yang sudah menghancurkan acara nge-date ku dan Rin. Kalau saja aku tidak mempedulikan Cowok tersebut, mungkin semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

"Iya kami sebenarnya Gay. G-A-Y" jawab Len dengan suara agak.. Emm..sedikit imut?, bahkan dia mengeja huruf gaynya itu. Memang pantes Len jadi 'uke'. Bah kok aku jadi kayak Miku gini ya ? Seme, uke, seme, uke-an. Au ah, jadi ketularan komik yaoi jadinya.

"Dan kalian sebenarnya lesbian?" tanya Kaito. Pandangannya menajam kearahku, aku hanya diam ntah harus bohong atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku malu.

"Iya kami berpacaran. Aku dan-" jawab Rin dan menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Meiko." Lanjut Rin. Pandangan Rin ke arahku benar-benar membuatku tenang. Seakan meminta izin untuk memberitahu kedua cowok tersebut kalau kita benar-benar pacaran. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas.

"Oh, jadi begitu." kata Kaito sambil mengangguk-ngangguk tanda bahwa dia sudah mengerti.

Setelah pembicaraan yang menegangkan, akhirnya kami pun sudah lega berbicara satu sama lain sambil menghabiskan minuman yang sudah kami pesan . Kadang kami membicarakan tentang guru-guru di sekolah kami yang galak-galak atau terkadang kami membicarakan hubungan yang sudah kami jalani dan mereka jalani sebagai pesangan yang err.. Gak normal.

"Wow, tak terasa sekarang sudah sore. Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu. Rin ayo pulang bareng." aku mengajak Rin pulang bersama, saat aku menyadari hari sudah mulai gelap. Rin hanya menggangguk sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita juga pulang, ya Len?" Len mengangguk sembari berdiri.

Akhirnya kami meninggalkan café tersebut dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hey Mei-chan."

"Iya rinny?"

"kapan- kapan kita double date bareng Kaito dan Len yuk. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan." Rin memohon dengan wajah yang sangat err.. Bisa ku bilang sangat yaah err imut.

"Baiklah akan kupikirkan." jawab ku sambil tersenyum. Menurut ku mungkin tidak akan terlalu buruk.

Sampai di rumahku seperti biasa, merebahkan diri dan mengotak-atik hpnya. Mungkin aku harus memikirkan ulang rencana Rin yang baru saja dia beritahu. Ah mungkin saja itu akan menjadi rencana yang bagus.

"Meiko! Tolong belikan sake buat okaa-san di supermarket!" aku mendengar otou-san berteriak dari bawah.

"Iya, yaa." jawabku malas sambil menghentakan kakiku menuju lantai bawah.

"Beli berapa sakenya?" tanyaku masih dengan tatapan malas.

"dua botol aja." mendengar jawaban dari okaa-san aku langsung keluar menuju supermarket dekat rumah ku.

Jalan menuju supermarket dekat rumahku itu melewati taman air mancur yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi sangat menawan. Jadi, tidak jarang kalau banyak pasangan ingin berpacaran di dekat air mancur ini.

Setelah membeli sake dari supermarket, aku masih berjalan dengan malasnya dan juga dengan muka melas. Masih melewati air mancur yang baru saja ku lewati, aku melihat Kaito dan Len berduaan, memang cuman mereka saja pasangan yang tertinggal di taman air mancur.

Aku mengumpat di balik semak-semak karena ingin menguping apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tidak bisa begitu Kaito!" aku mendengar suara Len yang sepertinya, errr... ingin menangis?

"Maaf Len, ini jalan yang sudah ku pilih. Mungkin sekarang aku bukan seorang g…" ah shit! Kenapa hpku berbunyi di saat seperti ini sih. Ck telepon dari Miku lagi, ku jawab gak ya? Ah udah ntar aja dah.

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku ciuman terakhir darimu!" kata Len sambil menarik tangan Kaito.

Oke aku pergi dari sini, tidak baik menguping permasalahan orang lama-lama. Setelah dipikir-pikir aku belum pernah berciuman dengan Rin lho. Iya, ya sudah gak kerasa sudah sebulan tapi belum pernah berciuman. Haha dasar Meiko bodoh! Pantas si rin marah saat acara nge-date kita di bioskop gagal, mungkin dia ingin berciuman denganku. Kyaaa kok aku jadi ge-er gini sih.

Setelah memikirkan semua itu, ternyata aku sudah sampai rumahku, dengan segera aku meletakan sake yang dipesan okaa-san dan langsung menuju ke kamar ku dan aku pun langsung tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali dari tidur ku yang lelap, segera aku mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Menuju lantai bawah dan segera sarapan. Tunggu kok aku merasakan ada yang janggal pagi ini.

"Ma? Hari ini kok tumben Rin gak datang?" tanyaku. Ibuku hanya menatapku sekilas dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya di dapur.

"Ibu tidak tahu, mungkin Rin sedang buru-buru kali." Kok aku merasa ada yang aneh sih. Biasanya Rin selalu datang menjemputku pagi-pagi. Ya sudahlah akan ku tanyakan saat tiba di sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah rasa aneh itu kembali menghampiriku, apa mungkin aku terlalu banyak tidur minggu-minggu ini?

Sampai di koridor sekolah, aku melihat banyak murid melihat majalah dinding sekolah minggu ini. Yah karena aku penasaran, aku akhirnya ikut-ikutan melihat majalah dinding tersebut.

Glek!

Aku shock ketika melihat judul majalah dinding tersebut.

**"Pasangan Lesbian dan Gay Ternyata Ada di Sekolah Kita"**

**Meiko X Rin -Kaito X Len**

Terlihat gambar aku dan Rin saat kami berduaan di bioskop dan juga gambar Kaito dan Len saat mereka berciuman di taman air mancur kemarin. Ntah bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan foto kami. Saat aku kembali meneliti info tersebut, aku melihat salah satu nama yang membuat laporan yang benar-benar amarahku meluap.

**BY: Akaito Shion**

Akaito Shion. Adalah cowok yang selalu mengejar-ngejar ku dulu saat aku masih SMP. Dia adalah cowok yang benar-benar menjijikan, selain pikirannya yang mesum, dia selalu gonta ganti pacar yang membuat ku makin jijik dengannya. Dan…

Akaito juga merupakan adik kembar dari Kaito.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kelas ku. Sampai di kelas sudah ada Rin, Kaito, dan juga Miku. Mereka seperti habis mendiskusikan sesuatu. Kaito menatapkan ku dan memberi kode supaya aku menghampiri mereka.

"Meiko, kita sudah membuat rencana." kata Miku sambil menatapku.

"Rencana apa?"

"Kau harus berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Kaito" Miku melanjutkan.

"HA? KOK MUSTI BEGITU?" sontak mendengar rencana yang tadi Miku katakan itu benar-benar membuatku kecewa.

"Kalau rumor beginian sampai tersebar, pasti guru-guru akan terlibat." tambah Kaito dengan tampang benar-benar nggak perduli.

Oh ya aku lupa kalau Kaito dan Len baru saja putus tadi malam. Kalau gak salah kata Kaito dia bukan seorang G- ah gak tau lagi katanya apa.

"Rin apakah kau akan baik-baik aja dengan begini?" kataku menatap Rin.

"iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok Meiko." jawab Rin. D-dia tersenyum?

**Rin POV **

Aku tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya sangat berat untuk merelakan Meiko. Tapi ini untuk kebaikan Meiko juga. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Meiko menjadi seorang lesbian. Sudah saatnya Meiko bersama Kaito… mungkin aku bisa ama Len? hehehe. Lagi pula dia lumayan imut juga.

**Meiko POV**

Kalau melihat wajah Rin dengan seksama, sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah akan ku lakukan."

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesalinya, Meiko?" tanya Kaito meyakinkanku. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk menarik nafas.

"Aku siap!" setelah aku menjawab tiba-tiba wali kelasku datang secara tiba-tiba, wali kelasku ialah Megurine Luka-sensei. Luka-sensei ini terkenal karena kegalakannya tanpa pandang bulu dan Luka-sensei ini sangat update dalam bidang apa-apa saja yang sedang booming di sekolah kami.

"Saya sebenarnya kecewa dengan kabar yang baru saja saya dengar pagi hari ini." bisa kudengar suara Luka-senpai yang menurun hari ini. Yah, biasanya sih Luka-senpai marah-marah gak jelas datang ke kelas kita.

"Tolong katakan kepada saya Meiko, Kaito, Rin. Karena kalian salah satu anak buah didikan saya, saya ingin kalian menjawab dengan jujur. " Kelas benar-benar sangat hening, dan pandangan Luka-senpai kearah kita bertiga makin dipertajam. Aku saja yang namanya dipanggil duluan rasanya benar-benar pengen pingsan.

"Apa kalian benar mempunyai hubungan tidak normal?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Kaito segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan..

"Ehh.. Eeh Kaito apa yang kau lakukan!" aku merengek sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kaito. Kaito menarikku ke depan kelas.

"Umm Luka-senpai, sebenarnya kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang tidak normal." keheningan melanda kelas kami lagi, aku menatap kearah Rin dan dia hanya tersenyum memberi…

Semangat?

Dan Miku, sedang melanjutkan komik yaoinya ternyata di bawah kolong meja.

Sekarang melihat ke arah Luka-senpai dan melihat tatapannya seakan mengatakan 'AKU GAK PERCAYA'. Oh Kaito, langkah apalagi yang akan kau ambil. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kalau Luka-senpai tidak percaya, bagaimana kalau saya buktikan di sini?"

Perkataan Kaito barusan membuat tatapan ketakutan ke Luka-senpai menjadi tatapan heran ke Kaito.

"Hey Kaito, apa maksud-" perkataanku terputus saat Kaito mendekap mulutku dengan…. MULUTNYA.

Tangan Kaito menjalar ke pinggangku dan aku hanya bisa terdiam mendapat ciuman dari Kaito. Pertamanya, aku memberontak karena ciuman tiba-tiba itu, tapi lama-lama aku menutup mataku dan menikmatinya

Ciuman Pertamaku

Kelas seketika menjadi riuh, aku bisa mendengar suara kamera memotret kami. Setelah agak lama kami berciuman, Kaito melepaskan bibrnya dari bibirku dan sontak aku melihat mata Kaito, wa - wajahku memerah.

"Bisa anda lihat sendiri, kami ini saling mencintai." kata Kaito sambil menunjukan wajah yang cukup innocent bagi Luka-senpai setelah dia menciumku.

"Benar senpai, Kaito dan Meiko sudah memang sudah berpacaran." kata Miku menambahkan. Oh, ternyata dia sudah bangkit dari gubukan komik yaoinya.

"Hah, baiklah. Kalian boleh kembali ke tempat duduk kalian." suara Luka-senpai yang kembali menurun, membuatku berjalan tenang ke mejaku. Aku menatap Rin, yang kulihat hanya wajahnya yang benar-benar senang saat melihat aku dan Kaito barusan berciuman. Sekarang aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Rin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hoy Meiko! Jangan bengong mulu." kalimat Kaito barusan membangunkanku dari khayalan yang menghantuiku.

"huh? Apa mau mu?"

"Jangan berlagak dingin gitu, kita ini sekarang berpacaran."

"Kita ini hanya **berpura-pura, **bukan berarti kita pasangan yang sebenarnya." perkataanku yang barusan berhasil membuat suasana hening.

…..

"Apa kau percaya, kita akan menjadi pasangan sungguhan nanti?" setelah mendengar kata-kata Kaito yang ini membuat pipiku merona seketika.

"Hahaha, i-itu tidak mungkin kan, lagipula kau ini seorang g-"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" kata-kata Kaito menghentikan kalimatku barusan sembari menarik tanganku ke dadanya.

Aku bisa merasakan jantung Kaito yang berdegup kencang dan tanganku rasanya sangat.. Err.. Hangat.

"a-ah m-maaf, aku sepertinya ada urusan di rumah jadi aku harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.. Hehe oke, dadah!" dengan sigap aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Kaito. Serius, aku sangat gugup.

Ada apa dengan Kaito hari ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rin POV**

Barusan, aku membeli sekaleng minuman hangat dari supermarket dekat rumahnya Meiko yang melewati taman air mancur. Kadang aku sering duduk-duduk di sini untuk menenangkan pikiran ku. Tanpa ku sadari aku mendengar suara.. Emm. .. Cowok?

Aku mencoba mendekati asal suara tersebut dan ternyata asal suara tersebut dari arah semak-semak. Saat aku mendekati semak-semak dekat taman air mancur tersebut, mata ku seketika terbelalak.

Yang menangis itu

Ternyata

L-len?

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

**Len POV**

Aku tahu ini salah, tapi ntah kenapa aku masih mengingat Kaito. Semua ini sebenarnya sudah terencana, tapi aku ternyata terlalu overboard. Saat aku mencoba menghapus air mataku, tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar ke telingaku dan ternyata itu suara Rin.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-ah tidak, aku hanya umm.." aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Sementara Rin sekarang sedang duduk tepat di sebelahku.

"Pasti masalah Kaito dan Meiko ya?" seketika itu juga aku kaget dengan tebakan Rin.

"Jadi kau sudah tau rencana Ka-"

"iya, aku sudah tau begitu ini adalah jalan yang terbaik buat mereka bukan?" senyum Rin setelah selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Tunggu, rasa ini.. Sepertiya pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya.

Kami mengobrol cukup lama, kadang kami bercerita tentang hubunganku dengan Kaito dulu dan juga menceritakan hubungan Meiko dan Rin. Entah kenapa saat aku bersama Rin, rasanya sangat nyaman. Aku tidak mau dia pergi dariku. Sekarang aku sadar.

Dan aku tidak akan menyimpan persaan ini lagi

**Rin POV**

"Ahh, sepertinya kita sudah mengobrol terlalu lama aku harus segera pulang. Aku duluan ya." saat aku berusaha beranjak berdiri setelah mengobrol cukap lama dengan Len .

Tiba-tiba Len menarikku lagi ke bawah dan tanganya sekarang ada di daguku sambil mengelus bibirku dengan pelan.

"Apa mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik kalau kita bersama?" aku terpana saat mendengar kalimat Len barusan.

"L-len..mmh" belum aku sempat menjawab, Len langsung menciumku tepat di bibir dan ini adalah First Kiss ku.

Setelah beberapa lam mendapat ciuman dari Len, aku mencoba menutup mataku dan menikmatinya. Sampai akhirnya Len yang melepaskan ciumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Meiko POV**

Sudah seminggu aku berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Kaito dan sampai sekarang aku berjalan ke sekolah sendiri, ntah kenapa aku ingin seperti dulu lagi. Setiap pagi selalu berangkat sekolah bersama Rin.

"HEEI MEIKOO! JANGAN BENGONG MULU" kalimat barusan berhasil membuatku terkejut sekaligus marah di pagi hari yang sejuk ini.

"BAKAITO! Tidak usah mengejutkanku segala!" tentu saja aku marah, karena teriakan si bodoh Kaito ini sampai membuat telingaku nyaris pecah.

"Jangan begitu Meiko, kita sekarang sudah berpacaran, jadi lebih baik kita tunjukan kalau kita memang pasangan yang mesra." aku tidak memperdulikan kalimat Kaito yang ini dan tetap melanjutkan perjalananku ke sekolah bersama si BAKAITO ini.

"heheheh.." terdengar suara tawa kecil Kaito tapi tawanya seperti…tawa licik?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku sinis .

"Tidak, tidak "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di sekolah kelasku dihebohkan oleh gosip yang disebarkan oleh Miku (lagi?). Ntah kenapa semua orang itu banyak yang selalu percaya dengan gosip yang belum tentu jelas asal-usulnya dari mana. Aku hanya berjalan menuju mejaku dan mengambil buku pelajaran dan mengerjakan beberapa pr yang tidak sempat ku kerjakan.

"Jadi Rin dan Len itu pacaran?"

"Iya, katanya sih gitu."

"Tau darimana emangnya?"

"Dari Miku"

Aku bisa mendengar sebagian dari omongan mereka, tapi saat mendengar ternyata Rin dan Len berpacaran sebenarnya telingaku sedikit memanas. Antara benar atau tidak gosip yang disebarkan Miku itu. Karena lagi pula Rin sekarang bersikap aneh sekali.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita akan praktek di lab. Jadi tentukan pasangan kalian masing-masing dan jangan lupa bawa catatan kalian." tiba-tiba Gakupo-sensei datang ke kelas kami pas sekali saat bel berbunyi.

Rencananya aku ingin satu pasangan dengan Rin tapi melihat Rin yang memang dari tadi pagi sudah kompak dengan Miku, jadi aku mengurungkan niatku.

"Hei Meiko, kau sudah dapat pasangan buat praktek nanti belum?"

"hmm? Belum memangnya napa?"

"Kalau gitu sama aku saja, walaupun aku ini dijuluki Bakaito sebenaranya aku ini pinter lho!"

"Yah, terserah kau saja lah."

Selama praktek di lab, aku sama kali tidak memperhatikan arahan dari Gakupo-sensei. Aku hanya tetap memperhatikan Rin dan Miku bersama.

"Hey, Meiko hati-hati, itu bahan kimia bersifat korosif!"

"Ha?" seketika itu juga, tanpa ku sadari saat aku menggerakan tanganku bahan-bahan kimia yang berada di dekatku berjatuhan.

'Oh shit, apakah hari ini adalah hari terburukku?' aku menutup matuku untuk menahan rasa sakit, tapi kok aku gak merasakan apa-apa?

"Meiko kau tidak apa-apa?" saat aku membuka mataku.

Glek

"K-kaito, k-kok kamu-" aku kelagapan saat melihat Kaito sudah berada di depan melindungiku dari bahan-bahan kimia itu..

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" bisa dibilang sekarang semua murid termasuk Rin dan Gakupo-sensei hanya melihat kami berdua.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kamu sudah terluka gini masih mikirin aku, ayo cepat kita ke UKS!" dengan secepat kilat aku langsung menarik lengan Kaito ke UKS.

" Hey, kenapa kau tadi melindungiku? Karena melindungiku tanganmu jadi terbakar gini kan?" tanyaku sambil mengmbil perban di lemari UKS.

" Kan sudah ku bilang kita ini pacaran bukan?" tanya Kaito balik. Aku jadi semakin bingung kenapa Kaito sangat antusias sekali menyebutkan kalo kita "pacaran".

"Hei, Kenapa kau sangat senang menyebutkan kalau kita berdua ini pacaran?" tanyaku. Kaito terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja ku lontarkan dan lama-lama tatapan matanya melembut, mulutnya pun siap untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"S-sebenarnya-"

BRAK! Suara dobrakan pintu UKS sempat membuatku kaget dan ternyata si Miku yang baru saja mendobrak.

"EH! KAITO KAU TIDAK APA APA KAN?" tanya Miku histeris.

"a-ah tidak papa kok"

"Ayo cepetan baru saja kau dipanggil Gakupo-senpai!" seru Miku sambil menarik-narik lengan Kaito.

"Meiko kau ikut tidak?" tanya Miku membuyarkan lamunanku lagi.

"ah t-tidak kalian saja duluan." pintu UKS kembali tertutup. Sebenarnya alasan aku belum ingin mengikuti prakatek barusan adalah aku masih bingung dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur yang sudah disediakan UKS dan mencoba memikirkan kembali apa saja yang sudah terjadi semenjak kami memulai 'our fake date' sampai kepada kejadian yang menurutku 'unbeliveble' untuk dibayangkan.

Mengingat semuanya dari kejadian-kejadian yang sudah berlalu apalagi waktu kami berpura-pura kencan ke taman air mancur dekat rumahku waktu itu. Masih ku ingat juga saat kami berpura-pura pacaran Kaito bahkan hampir menciumku.. Err.. Tapi aku langsung memalingkan mukaku karena terlalu malu menatap Kaito.

Tunggu dulu, k-kenapa waktu itu aku pake acara malu-malu segala ya? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kita ini cuman pura-pura. Tapi aku juga gak mau kehilangan Kaito kalau semuanya tau kami ini cuman pura-pura saja. Kenangan-kenangan yang sudah aku jalani bersama Kaito walau cuman seminggu. EH? Kok aku jadi galau wae sendiri sih?!

Ah, aku harus cepat-cepat ke lab sekarang. Intinya akhirnya aku mengerti perasaanku sekarang.

"Maaf Gakupo-sensei, aku datang ke kelas lebih lama." kataku sambil terengah-engah, yaiyalah orang yang sekarang menyadari dirinya jatuh cinta itu selalu membuat orang capek sendiri (karena author juga merasakan hal tersebut).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat, jadi setelah dari toilet aku ingin tidur siang di kelasku. Bisa dibilang pas pelajaran Gakupo-sensei aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan ketawa sendiri karena aku ini sudah gila. Ya kagak lah! Aku ini sekarang sudah 'in love' kalo bahasa gaulnya hahaha.

Sampai di depan pintu kelasku aku melihat Kaito, Miku, Rin , Len, dan bahkan Akaito! Ada di kelas ku. Mereka seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu, aku langsung membalikan diriku dan mencoba mendengar apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau yakin Meiko tidak akan salah paham?" M-mereka membicarakanku.

"Menurutku dia tidak akan termakan begitu saja"

"Tidak, aku bilang rencanamu ini sudah bagus kok"

"Aku yakin dia akan masuk ke perangkap mu Kaito."

"Apa maksudmu dengan masuk perangakap?" aku langsung memberanikan diri menampakan diriku. Lagipula apa maksud mereka dengan masuk perangkap.

Saat menyadari air mataku ternyata mulai keluar, aku langsung berlari menuju atap sekolah. Berlari, membawa kesedihan dan semuanya yang kukira jatuh cinta itu sepertinya seindah yang ku bayangkan. Jangan bilang selama ini semua sikap Kaito itu memang hanya pura-pura?

Aku duduk, menangis sambil memeluk lututku berharap kalau tidak akan ada yang menemukanku di pojokan. Iya, aku paling suka menenangkan diri di pojokan atap sekolahku rasanya lebih aman.

Setelah aku menangis agak lama, aku merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaku.

"Hey, jangan bengong mulu!" lagi-lagi suara ini.

"Aku ini nggak be-" sama seperti waktu itu. Kaito kembali membungkam mulutku dengan mulutnya. Tangannya juga kembali menjalar di pinggangku. Kaito mendorong pelan tubuhku sampai posisiku benar-benar dalam posisi tiduran dan Kaito berada di atasku sambil menciumku. Menerutku ciuman kami sangat lama karena aku sampai kehabisan nafas.

Saat tangan Kaito mulai memasuki bajuku, pertamanya aku menikmati tanganya yang menjalar di sekitar perutku tapi saat menyadari ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak benar aku langsung mendorong Kaito dan mencoba untuk duduk kembali.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai bukan?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku melakukannya dengan orang yang ku cintai kok." jawabnya dengan sangat tenang dan tatapan yang datar.

"Ya, berarti kau harus- HA?" aku sempat kaget saat aku mencerna kembali kata-kata Kaito yang barusan.

"Iya aku melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Yaitu kau!"

"HAH? Lho bukannya kau ini juga seorang gay?" sebenarnya mendengar dia mencintaiku itu sebenarnya sudah membuatku senang, tapi ntah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Memangnya aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku ini gay?" tanya Kaito polos.

"Umm.. Iya juga sih. Api pas waktu yang di kelas itu-"

"Hm.. Sepertinya aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu sekarang." aku menatap Kaito bingung sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Sebenarnya, saat mengetahui kau sebenarnya itu awalnya lesbian, aku tidak percaya. Tapi saat aku melihat wajahmu bersama Rin itu benar-benar seakan kau melihat pasangan hidupmu. Aku juga dari awal kita bertemu umm, eeh aku menyukaimu!"

"Eh?" mendengar cerita Kaito wajhku tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Jadi saat itu aku bertekad supaya membuatmu untuk menjadi miliku. Kadang aku sengaja berpura-pura menjadi gay dan mengikutimu saat kau dan rin berduaan dan aku juga sampai meminta bantuan adikku Akaito untuk menjalankan rencanaku semua."

D-dia membuat semua rencana ini hanya untuk mendapatkanku?

"M-meiko?" aku langsung memeluk Kaito seerat mungkin, tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi, aku senang dia menyukaiku, dan aku senang menyukainya.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu!"

CPRET

Segera aku menoleh, memalingkan mukaku dan ternyata…

"Ahh, sial ketahuan." kata Miku denagn polosnya.

"Kameramu itu berisik sekali sih, padahal momentnya lagi keren banget ini!" di sambut lagi oleh Akaito.

"Ha-umm- Selamat Meiko, Kaito." ucap Rin terbata-bata. Mungkin Rin sudah menyadari death glareku semenjak aku mendengar suara kamera Miku yang benar-benar mengganggu.

"KALIAN!" aku mencoba berlari mengejar mereka. Tapi mereka terlalu cepat berlari, baru saja aku di tangga mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Sampai saat aku hampir tersandung, tiba-tiba sesorang menari tanganku lagi dan memojokanku ke tembok.

"Ouu, K-kaito."

"Sst.. Kita belum melanjutkan yang tadi kan?" dan lagi, Kaito menciumku tepat dibibir lagi.

Aku harap semuannya berakhir dengan happy ending juga.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"

Oke, kutarik kembali kata-kataku barusan.

-The End-


End file.
